Balade romantique
by OphelieParrilla
Summary: OS/ Une petite balade à cheval romantique entre Emma et Regina (Ne contient pas de spoiler!)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS qui traînait sur mon ordinateur depuis presque un an, et je me suis enfin décidée à le poster ! (Ps: Il ne contient pas de spoiler des dernières saisons !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûre qu'il ne va rien me faire ? <em>Demanda Emma anxieuse.<em>

- Mais enfin ! C'est un cheval, pas un monstre ! _Se moqua Regina._ Tu as déjà combattu un dragon je te rappelle ! Et en plus, en tant que Shérif tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas peur des gens armés mais des chevaux, si ?

- Mouais… C'est pas pareil ! Même le dragon était moins flippant,_ répliqua la blonde dans une moue craquante._

- Vous êtes adorable quand vous stressez miss Swan, _Regina lui adressa un clin d'œil et pris la main d'Emma dans la sienne afin de donner une friandise au cheval._

- Alors tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'il ne te mangerait pas !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle ! En tout cas soit sûre que je ne monterai pas dessus ! _Bouda-elle. _

- Si on va les deux sur le même cheval, ça te rassurerais ?

Emma posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Regina en guise de réponse. La blonde monta sur le cheval la première suivie de Regina qui connaissait parfaitement les chevaux, elle qui montait depuis son plus jeune âge.

- ça va, tu es confortable ?

- ça peut aller, mais l'idée de monter sans selle ne me rassure pas tant… _Elle jeta un regard en coin à Regina, puis ajouta tout doucement:_ Oui oui je sais, on a pas le choix si on veut être toutes les deux.

- Arrête de râler ça va être sympa, je te tiens de toute façon ! Et quand tu verras le coucher de soleil tu ne penseras même plus à ça ma chérie, _répondit Regina en prenant Emma par la taille d'une main, et en dirigeant le cheval de l'autre._

Leur balade commença dans la forêt, elles avançaient tranquillement au pas afin d'atteindre la colline. Elles discutèrent un bon moment de leur fils Henry, puis Emma questionna sa belle sur son passé :

- C'est Daniel qui t'as appris à monter à cheval ?

Regina hocha la tête. Cet endroit lui faisait penser à lui, à la colline où ils se retrouvaient en cachette afin que sa mère ne la voit pas avec ce "simple garçon d'écurie". Une larme de nostalgie perla au coin de son œil. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu quand elle était encore innocente et libre lui manquait, elle en voulait tellement à sa mère, le fait qu'elle l'ait manipulée afin qu'elle devienne reine et d'avoir tout arrangé dans son dos. Depuis ce jour sa vie avait changée, et c'était probablement le pire qu'elle ait vécu.

Malgré tout elle se rendit compte qu'énormément de choses s'étaient passées depuis, que désormais une page s'était tournée et qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé l'amour. Tout l'amour qu'Emma et Henry lui donnait la comblait de bonheur, jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer vivre sans eux à présent. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver le bonheur auprès de celle qui avait brisé sa malédiction, et pourtant c'est ce qui était arrivé…

Une boucle blonde lui chatouilla le bout du nez, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Et c'est lui aussi qui t'as appris à embrasser aussi bien ? _La taquina Emma._

- C'est bien possible ! _Plaisanta Regina._ Un petit galop ça te tente ?

- Oui, je veux bien essayer !

La brune serra les mollets pour ordonner à leur cheval de partir au galop dans les hautes herbes. Leurs cheveux volaient au vent, elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres, et même Emma riait, elle avait pris goût à l'équitation visiblement.

Arrivées au sommet de la colline dépourvue d'arbres, elles se stoppèrent afin d'admirer le soleil qui se couchait gentiment au loin, laissant passer de magnifiques rayons oranges et roses.

- C'est splendide, _souffla Emma en se retournant vers Regina._

- Je te l'avais dit non ? _Sourit-elle._

Elle approcha ses lèvres chaudes et s'empara de celles de la blonde, plus chaudes encore, et les lia aux siennes dans un long et délicieux baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir une vie aussi parfaite, une vie de conte de fée, malgré son passé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Je sais il était très court, mais je le trouvais encore assez sympa alors je voulais le partager avec vous :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !


End file.
